


[podfic] Brothers

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bromance, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious, Podfic, Ridiculous, Tim Drake Is Bad At Flirting, kon is the best bro, kon is too young to be your life coach tim, life advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Kon raises an eyebrow, "You weren't kissing random people. I mean – you looked pretty goal oriented when you went off to shove your tongue down his throat and make friends with his tonsils."





	[podfic] Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318147) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Bromance, Matchmaking, tim drake is bad at flirting, kon is the best bro, Oblivious, Ridiculous, life advice, kon is too young to be your life coach tim, Getting Together

 **Length:**  00:20:17  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Brothers_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
